Room Inspection
by Spiritless
Summary: Thierry is doing a room inspection


Disclaimer: I own zilch nothing do you get the idea.  
  
A/n: I am weird I already know that and * means telepathy  
  
  
  
Room Inspection  
  
All the soulmate couples were sitting in the living room. Well everyone except him of course. They were watching a film. The Blair Witch Project.  
  
"Ok, everyone " Thierry began  
  
"Shh Thierry we'll miss something" said Hannah in a whisper.  
  
"O I don't like this bit," said poppy.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you" James said only half joking  
  
"From what exactly, I don't see anything to protect her from and we both know you're a rubbish fighter" ash said  
  
"Shut up ash," Mary Lynnette said. Ash obediently shut up.  
  
Thierry sighed and sat down next to Hannah.  
  
  
  
After the film had finished poppy and Gillian were shaking and almost crying with fear.  
  
"I thought you said it wasn't scary," Gillian said quietly.  
  
"It's not" ash and Quinn said in unison.  
  
Thierry stood up and said in a loud clear voice "there will be a room check in approximately 30 minutes"  
  
"What" everyone said at the same time.  
  
"A room check to see what damage has been done to the rooms" Thierry said "and you have 30 minutes to tidy them up before I start"  
  
"That's really mean Thierry" Hannah said being completely serious.  
  
"I do one every year or so ask Lupe"  
  
"But you should have given them more warning" said Hannah  
  
As Hannah and Thierry continued their 'discussion' all the other soulmate couples went to tidy their rooms.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the corridor all you could hear from the rooms was snippets of conversations and hurried tidying.  
  
"Rashel where do these go" Quinn asked  
  
"Their called clothes Quinn they go in the cupboard" Rashel replied trying not to sound to fed up.  
  
  
  
"30 minutes is up" Thierry said. "I think I'll start with James's and poppy's room"  
  
"Oh no" poppy said in a very quiet whisper.  
  
Thierry was having a nice poke around when he found it. A big stain on the carpet, blue. Bright blue.  
  
"What's that?" Thierry asked  
  
"I would call it a stain on the carpet," James said trying to keep calm and level headed.  
  
"All in all not bad"  
  
  
  
Quinn and Rashel's room  
  
"Right there's a burn in the carpet, a hole in the bathroom door, the beds broken I don't even want to know how and the light is dead" Thierry said just summing up the state of the room.  
  
*He forgot the chipped paint * Quinn said to Rashel.then Rashel nearly suffocated trying not to laugh.  
  
"I give up on you two" Thierry said and walked out the door"  
  
  
  
Gillian and David's room  
  
"Everything's perfect" Thierry said "must press on"  
  
As soon as he turned his back Gillian and David gave each other high fives  
  
  
  
Thea and Eric's room  
  
"Lovely better carry on who's next" Thierry looked at his list "oh no" then he walked out towards the next room.  
  
*I told you the spell would work you should have some faith in me * Thea said  
  
*I'm sorry my most cleverest witch in the whole world *  
  
*You should be *  
  
  
  
Ash and Mary Lynnette's room  
  
"Oh my god" commented Thierry "do you enjoy living in a mess"  
  
"Yes we do actually" ash replied.  
  
"There's loads of blood on the carpet" Thierry said  
  
"Well I'm sure mare will keep your carpet in mind next time she nearly bleeds to death" ash said who was obviously in a very bad mood.  
  
Mary Lynnette hit ash on the back of the head for that comment.  
  
"Ok, lets list these things" Thierry said who was looking very tired." scratches down furniture, ruined paint work a total mess but it's still better than quinn's"  
  
Ash snorted, "That wouldn't be hard"  
  
  
  
All the soulmates were back in the living room watching another movie.  
  
"Now this is what I call scary," ash said  
  
"Can't argue there," James added.  
  
They were watching the Muppets in space video. Thierry laughed to himself. If only they could see his room.  
  
THE END  
  
There it is. Please review please please please. 


End file.
